The present invention relates to a partitioning system for enclosing a large-size manufacturing machine such as laser manufacturing machine and for forming a defined space, and the present invention also relates to an opening/closing device to be provided on an opening to the partitioning system.
In recent years, there has been progress in automation of the manufacturing machine. As a result, an operator of the manufacturing machine has now no need to operate the equipment except the work such as the operation to set the working condition on the manufacturing machine, or the work for setting an object to be manufactured. Also, it is necessary to arrange in such manner that the operator should not or cannot move closer to the manufacturing machine to ensure safety during the manufacturing operation of the manufacturing machine. For this reason, in a large-size manufacturing machine, which requires safety measures such as laser manufacturing machine, a partitioning system is installed, which encloses the manufacturing machine and defines an isolated space for the equipment from the surrounding.
The partitioning system is provided with an opening, through which an object to be manufactured is set on the manufacturing machine and the object is taken out after the manufacturing. The opening is to be opened or closed by an opening/closing device.
The partitioning system is usually installed in an air-conditioned factory. In this respect, an upper part of the partitioning system must be completely opened to maintain the effects of air-conditioning. Also, the opening/closing device must be designed in such manner as to exclude trouble in the manufacturing operation.
As a conventional type opening/closing device, a slide door of suspended type is known.
In the suspended type slide door, a guide rail stretched in a horizontal direction is disposed on an upper end of the opening, and a door body suspended from the guide rail is slid in the horizontal direction to open or close the opening of the partitioning system.
In the conventional type suspended type slide door as described above, it is necessary to install the guide rail, which runs across the upper end of the opening. The guide rail may become an obstacle in some cases when the objects to be manufactured are brought in or out of the manufacturing machine. For this reason, it has been required that the opening of the partitioning system is completely opened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a partitioning system for a manufacturing machine and an opening/closing device, by which an opening on the partitioning system can be completely opened, and opening and closing operation can be performed quickly.
The present invention provides an opening/closing device, which comprises an opening disposed on a partitioning system, driving wheels mounted on each side of lower end of the opening, driven wheels mounted on each side of upper end of the opening, and flexible members to be run between the driving wheels and the driven wheels, wherein one end and the other end of each of the flexible members are engaged with an opening/closing panel respectively, the driving wheels on both sides are driven synchronously and the opening/closing panel is moved up and down. Also, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein a drive shaft is disposed on a lower end of the opening, the driving wheels are provided on the drive shaft, and the driving wheels are rotated by an opening/closing motor. Further, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein the driving wheels and the driven wheels are sprocket wheels and the flexible members are chains. Also, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein one end of the flexible member is engaged with the opening/closing panel via a tension spring.
Further, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein the opening is opened or closed by a plurality of opening/closing panels, as many driving wheels as matching the number of the opening/closing panels are provided on each side of the drive shaft, driven wheels are disposed at positions facing to the driving wheels respectively, the opening/closing panels are moved up and down via the flexible members run between the driving wheels and the driven wheels, and each of the driving wheels is driven in such manner that a circumferential speed ratio of pitch circles of driving wheels is equalized with a ratio of amounts of moving up or down of the opening/closing panels. Also, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein a side pillar is erected on each side of the opening, the drive shaft is provided between both of the side pillars, the driven wheel is disposed on an upper end of each of the side pillars, a guide rail is provided on an inner side of each of the side pillars, and the opening/closing panel is moved up and down along the guide rail via guide rollers. Further, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein the driving wheel is fixed on the drive shaft, and the drive shaft is rotated by an opening/closing motor. Also, the present invention provides an opening/closing device as described above, wherein a pitch circle of each of the driving wheels and the driven wheels is changed for each opening/closing panel so that the flexible members do not interfere with each other. Further, the present invention provides a partitioning system, which comprises a frame member receptacle mounted on a bed of the manufacturing machine, a frame member disposed on the frame member receptacle, and a panel mounted on the frame member. Also, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein a position of the frame member receptacle is adjusted in advance before the frame member is mounted. Further, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the frame member receptacle can be transported under such condition that the frame member is mounted on the bed. Also, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the frame member receptacle comprise a lower bracket positioned in a vertical direction, and an upper bracket mounted on the lower bracket, and wherein the upper bracket has a horizontal surface where the frame member is placed and a vertical surface positioned in a horizontal direction with respect to the bed. Further, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the frame member can be disassembled to a lower frame mounted on the frame member receptacle, a pillar to be erected on the lower frame, and an upper frame mounted on an upper end of the pillar. Also, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the pillar comprises a lower flange on a lower end and the lower flange has a vertical surface abutted and positioned to the lower frame. Further, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the panel comprises a hooked hardware to be engaged with the upper frame on upper end thereof. Also, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the panel is divided to a predetermined number of divided panel members, and the divided panel members can be connected by a square neck bolt. Further, the present invention provides the partitioning system as described above, wherein the lower frame is made of a drawn or extruded material, and the drawn or extruded material has convex shaped grooves for fixing bolts on each surface.